


Every Heart In The Room Will Melt

by bedbugswrite



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbugswrite/pseuds/bedbugswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh often wonders how his niece handles keeping her friends out of trouble when they’re always so eager to throw themselves out there. He then remembers Riley is, if not more, as crazy as the rest of them. <br/>Really, he should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Heart In The Room Will Melt

He stumbles into a scene, playing cards messily spread out on the floor in a game of what he thinks is poker with candy pieces as chips.

Not the big, serious problem Josh had been expecting at eleven pm.

Maya is sat cross legged in sweatpants and a hoodie with the Knicks logo on the front, no doubt one of Riley’s millions in her closet. Lucas is mirroring the blonde girl, grey sweatpants and muscle tee that is  _definitely_  living up to its name.

He’s not sure what the problem is, they both seem perfectly fine and while Josh is a gentleman, always ready to help, he doesn’t like receiving texts that ask for help from no else but him.

“Maya, Howdy. What’s the problem?” His breathing is slightly uneven, the jog from the subway to Maya’s more then 3km. He’d been staying at a new NYU friend’s house, trying to bond more with his future classmates when he received a text.

“Our problem is that we’ve reached an impasse. We need a third party to decide.” Maya says matter-of-fact, springing up from her position to get closer to him.

Too close.

“Why couldn’t you just ask Riley?” He asks and damn, when had Lucas stood up, dirty blond hair sticking up uneven in a ‘I-just-rolled-out-of-bed’ look that he could pull off.

“Riley doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.” Maya drawls on.

“Plus, I know she’d pick you!” Lucas speaks up, standing next to Maya, as he jokes.

“Begin from the start…” 

“We were waiting in the lunch line and I made a joke about Texas hold ‘em.” Maya starts.

“I told her I’ve never played.” 

“So, I showed him how to. He’s losing by the way.”

“And one thing lead to another… We need to you to be the judge.”

“Of what? What was so important-”

“We need to know whose the best kisser.” They both spoke in union, stepping near to him.

“What?”

“Please?” Maya dragged out the e, bottom lip jutted out and eyes wide for the full pouting effect that Josh found himself getting pulled into. Josh tries to advert his gaze and is met with Lucas’ earnest grin and he can’t help but smile in return. 

Plus, he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it.

“I’m going to kiss you Josh. Is that alright?” Maya’s words are a seductive whisper, Josh is helpless, can only nod slightly, not wanting to take his eyes off hers. 

She moves in, grabbing the front of his sweater to pull him in, her lips hovering close to his, a mere centimeter apart and he wants this he really does, leaning forward to meet her. The kiss goes from slow to fast at a drop of a hat, Maya quick to place a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer, even though their as close as can be. She tugs lightly on his hair and Josh shivers at the sensation. 

Maya tastes like candy and bitter coffee, two things that shouldn’t work well together but do, there’s something else, he just can’t put his finger on it. She pulls back, lips plump and red from kissing him and he knows his must mirror hers.

“ _Wow,_  Maya.” She’s left him speechless, not the first time and definitely not the last, she smirks and he has to sit down right now, immediately. 

“Beat that, Huckleberry.” She taunts and he doesn’t have time to think about how hot it is before Lucas Friar is entering his sight. 

The younger boy is at the same shoulder height unlike Maya has been and he remembers the boy is a year older then her. 

“Hey.” Lucas’ smile is too innocent, puppy dog eyes lighting up as he takes a shy step forward. Riley had told him the stories as she asked for advice, about Lucas’ past and his anger and Josh couldn’t believe the boy in plaid standing before him was the same boy from the stories.

“Hey.” He finally answered back, realizing he’d been staring for too long at the beauty that is Lucas Friar.

“Do you mind… If I?” Lucas makes a hand gesture towards all of Josh and let’s out a breathy laugh of nervousness.

“Go ahead!” He swings his arms out as if ready to embrace one of his brothers.

It doesn’t seem to ruin the mood as Lucas comes close enough to bump noses, his lips ghosting over Josh’s, a similar tactic to Maya’s, he may have to reduce points. But that idea is gone in a flash as Lucas softly moves their lips together gentle and slow, full of emotion, and mint. He tasted of fresh mint and he now knows exactly what the other thing Maya tastes of. 

The thought lingering in his mind pleasantly. 

Lucas’ hand is on his waist radiating heat and keeping them close and steadily at a nice rhyme.  
Lucas gives one last peck before breaking away, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. 

“I think I did, Short-Stack.” Maya scrunches her face up at the nickname and Josh can’t really tell if it’s in disgust or fondness.

“So, who won?” Josh just stares forward at the pair both smirking at him, unable to think with all the kissing that’s just taken place, how  _good_  it was. 

How he wanted to do it again.

“It’s a tie.” 


End file.
